Hydroxyapatite-polymer nanocomposites are useful materials for applications such as bone implants, bioprostheses, soft tissue augmentation, biosensors, membranes, fuel cells, and aerospace applications. These nanocomposites can exhibit high strength, bioactivity, biocompatibility, and osteoconductivity due to the presence of the hydroxyapatite particulates and excellent toughness with choice of a proper polymer matrix. Polyetheretherketones are exemplary polymers for these applications because of their superior strength, toughness, and high temperature properties.
Preparation of suitable nanocomposites is complicated by the tendency of nanoparticles to agglomerate non-homogeneously. Non-homogeneous dispersion of nanoparticles can result during nanocomposite preparation, in particular where the nanoparticle loadings are high, i.e., more than about 7 wt %.